Stars and Mousetraps
by Fire-Chan9490
Summary: Random drabbles about... Saint Seiya. Done with BlackElement7, Seiina13 and BlueLily27.


**Well, BlackElement7, Seiina13, BlueLily27 and I compiled a random list of words during lunch and wrote drabbles for the series Naruto (BlackElement7), Fullmetal Alchemist (Seiina13), Harry Potter (BlueLily27) and Saint Seiya (me!). Same list of words. Different series. Yeah. Maybe different order, since BlueLily thinks that "Mousetrap" is a bad ending to a romance. So, go see them if you have time! Or else! **

**By the way, "Technical Drawing" is referring to _The Lost Canvas, _and all the "shes" are referring to Athena and the "hes" and "theys" and "wes" are the saints. **

**Urg! I always forget the disclaimer:**

**I do not own Saint Seiya. Nor do I own Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (although both are awesome!) If I did, I wouldn't be dying because I didn't know the ending of either. My ambition in life is to find out the endings! GO ME! Ahem. On with the drabbles.**

**Stars**

He looks at the stars and laughs. Such beauty and radiance! Strange how we – we who feel their life flowing in our veins – bring so much death.

**Chair**

She sits upon the stone chair, perfection and divinity given form. On the inside, though, she cannot see why anyone worships her.

**Toes**

The first time they witness the birth of a child, it laughs. One tickles its toes and they see, for an instant, what it is they are protecting.

**Doorknob**

His hand trembles before the doorknob, afraid of what he may find. So many doors, hiding their own bloody secrets. How can this place be a sanctuary, when death lurks just beyond a single, flimsy barrier?

**Muffins**

Kiki had always liked muffins. 

**Technical Drawing**

Aron frowns at the paper before him. 

"A technical drawing," he says feigning curiosity. There is no life in it. No beauty at all. But still, he takes it into his hands and wishes his life was as organized. There is no blood on it.

**Theft**

We are nothing but thieves.  
Thieves of lives.  
But we give too.  
We give our hope to those who need it.

**Bloodbath**

They rarely have a chance to bathe, and, when they do, they are lucky if it's not in blood.

**Rain**

When it rains, they run outside to dance. After all, they don't know how long they have left.

**Peas**

Peas all look the same, just as we all live to serve one purpose. We are the same.

**Orange**

Oranges are sweet, but sour all at once. Golden, they glow, but only inwardly. We are gold, but we glow outside as well, our smiles as sour as the oranges we eat.

**Sun**

How can the sun shine on so much despair? The blood of the innocent glows in its glory, spilled by our hands.

**Moon**

The man on the moon never frowns, but sometimes, it appears as if he's grimacing.

**Lunchbox**

There are children walking to school. She spies one swinging a bag around haphazardly, a danger to all near him. She laughs as she remembers when she used to walk like that.

**Milk**

They stare. It's not often one sees a saint laugh so hard that milk comes out of his nose.

**Starfish**

The starfish sticks stubbornly to her arm. Sighing, she peels it off, wishing her saints would leave her alone for a while with just this much encouragement.

**Cherry**

He grins, stuffing his mouth full of cherries. She laughs with him until the juice on his face reminds her of the blood he sheds for her.

**Red**

Innocent or not, everyone's blood is the same color.

**Black**

Black is death. Is it any wonder why we wear gold instead?

**Earring**

He shows her with pride his new piercing. She tries to conceal her smile, remembering how scared he was of the little needle when he'd faced of with enemies much more fearsome.

**Eye**

She marvels at how many times Death has lost in a staring contest with her saints.

**Allegiances**

Our allegiances are to our goddess, even if we may die for her.

**Glasses**

He switched to contacts after his glasses broke for the 137th time.

**Sweater**

Wool makes Ikki sneeze.

**Lace**

After seeing some of their sad attempts at crocheting lace, she quickly gives up the lesson.

**Moustache**

"A moustache?"  
"Yes!"  
"… No. Definitely not."  
"… :'("

**Mousetrap**

We are the blind mice, walking to our doom. We don't mind breaking our necks if it's for her.

**So... you like? Please review! **


End file.
